


Tomco 2 Chapter 3

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco 2 [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: The aftermath of the meeting of Jackie and Tom





	Tomco 2 Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hiatus and Sorry for the poor quality of the story

Prologue:

Immediately after their meeting with Jackie, Tom and Marco are enjoying a nice dinner at Marco’s house. “How’s your pizza?” Marco asks his boyfriend across the table, the demon shrugs, nibbling on his slice. “Hey” Tom looks up “are you okay?” Marco asks with a concerned tone.

Tom puts down his pizza and wipes his mouth “how in the hell do you put up with her? She’s so annoying.”

“Listen Tom, you haven’t known her as long as I have so I don’t expect you to get it but she’s my friend. You know I don’t ever give up on friends.”

A smile creeps onto his face “yeah, that’s one of your best qualities.” Looking up seeing Marco with a goofy grin. “What’s that look for?”

“You’re so cute when you’re sincere.” Tom blushes instantly covering his face.

“Shut up, Diaz.”

Teasing “Make me.” Tom gets up and kisses him. “Wanna stay the night? Watch some T.V?”

With a coy smile “you know I do.”

They fall asleep on the couch with the T.V still running.

 

Part 1:

Tom wakes up and hears Marco getting breakfast and gets up to join him. “Morning Marco.”

Smiling “Morning your highness, I made you a bowl of cereal.” He turns his head to kiss him. “Sorry if I woke you, I hate waking you.” Tom gets the Milk and fills his bowl. “I have to go to school today but we can hang out after that if you like.”

“Sure, that sounds fine. I actually have a question.”

“What is it?”

“What do you do at school? For me I just learned how to lead the underworld and how to control my inherited powers.”

“Oh, I just learn how to do math and how physics works and stuff like that.” He explains. “After a few hours of learning we have lunch break and then more lectures from Ms. Skullnik.”

“Star told me about Skullnik, did she really turn her into a troll?” Marco nods. “That’s pretty brutal.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to turn her back but I think she likes it.” Star comes into the kitchen in her pajamas. “Still don’t really know how to either.”

“Hi star.” Tom waves “how are you doing?”

“I think I’m sick, Marco are you good to go to school by yourself?” She asks her voice nazely.

Turning around. “Sure… Holy hell, Star. You look really sick.” Her hair is mangy, her nose running and face flush. “Take the day, I’ll let Skullnik know and get you the missing work.”

“Hey, I can hang out here and take care of you if you want.” Tom interjects.

“You sure, Tom? You don’t have to.” Marco says.

“I’m cool with it.” Star squeaks out. “I could use the company.”

“Okay, as long as you’re both okay with it.” He checks the clock on the wall “I gotta get going in a minute. You two have fun.” He kisses Tom goodbye and waves to Star then heads out the door, leaving Star and Tom.

 

Part 2:

Marco walks into his homeroom class, placing his bag on his chair. As he sits down he notices jackie moping at her desk without her skateboard. “Jackie, are you okay?” Walking over to her.

Looking up “Hey Marco. I’m okay, just a little bummed since my board broke. How are you?”

“Great! I spent the night with Tom… I mean, I’m sorry.” Instant regret.

“Dude it’s cool. I’m glad you and him are together.” Marco looks confused. “I don’t like that guy, hell I bitch slapped him for screaming at me.”

“You did what!?” Marco shouts, turning some heads. “When was this?”

“A few days before your little “Therapy session”. I was trying to be nice but he just got pissed at me. Anyway that’s not the point, I like that he makes you happy and that you are so passionate about caring for him. It’s admirable.” She remains amicable. “Still don’t like him.”

Marco shakes his head. “I know, I get it. He isn’t easy to get along with but I’m pretty mad that you slapped him.” She turns her head. “Sorry about your skateboard, have a good one.” Marco goes back to his desk.

 

Star and Tom sit in her room and chat to keep Star’s spirits up. “So, How’s Glossrik?” Tom asks.

“Wanna talk to him?” Star asks groggily.

“Sure! I haven’t seen him in a few years.” Star pulls out her massive spell book and knocks on it like a door. The small blue man comes out. “Howdy Glossrik!” Tom greets him with a nice smile.

“Thomas… Hello.” Turning around ignoring him “Star, you aren’t dating this degenerate again are you?”

“Uh, I’m right here.” Tom tries to interrupt but Glossrik keeps talking.

“You know what happened last time.”

In a very sickly voice “no Glossrik, I’m not dating him. Marco is.” 

Staring at Star for a minute then turning back around. “Congratulations Tom. Marco is a good guy, even if he sucks at scooping pudding out of a cup. I wish the best to the both of you.” He says with a sudden change in attitude. “How long has that been going on?”

“A month and a half.” Tom replies. “Thanks for asking.”

“Hmm. That’s wonderful! Well I gotta get going. Star, Thomas.” Before they can say goodbye he returns to his pages.

“That was abrupt.”

“Yeah, he does that.” She says returning her book under her bed. “Thanks for staying here with me Tom, I might’ve gone insane without someone here.”

“Totally, Star. Happy to help.” They hear the front door open. “Hello?” Star tries to yell but her voice is too weak.

“Hello?” Tom yells in place of her.

“Thomas my boy, is that you?” Rafael answers. “What are you doing here?”

Tom goes to the top of the stairs to see Rafael standing “Hey Mr Diaz. I’m here keeping star company while she’s sick.”

“Is that Tom?” Angie joins “Hi Tom!” She says now next to her husband.

“Yeah it’s me Mrs Diaz. How are you?” Tom yells.

The two beckon him down. “Come talk to us! It’s been a while.” 

“Okay.” He agrees “Star! I’m going to talk to Marco’s parents.” She coughs in agreement.

Getting to the den Rafael offers him a seat. “So Tom, how have you been?” He asks.

“I’m good sir.” Tom remains formal.

He chuckles loudly “Please, no need for formalities. Call me Rafael.”

A little uncomfortable “okay… Rafael. How are you?” He asks politely.

“I am wonderful! Angie and I have been visiting some family the past couple of days, with Star here we feel comfortable leaving you kids alone, y’know with her magic there’s not much to worry about.”

“Not to mention you being here a lot more too!” Angie adds. “You seem like you know how to handle a serious situation.”

Tom pulls his collar awkwardly “I guess.” More confident “You definitely don’t have to worry about anything happening to Marco while I’m around.”

Rafael slaps him on the shoulder. “That’s very admirable! Now tell us Thomas, what’s your family like?”

“Yes, I noticed that no one was around when I got Marco from your… home.”

“Well they aren’t nearly as nice as you two, except maybe my mom. My mother is a demon and my father is more mewman. He’s… well he’s a fighter. But let’s not talk about them.”

“Has Marco met your parents yet?” Angie asks.

Nervous.”No, I don’t think he will for a while. They might not accept him, they’re a little intense around new people. I remember my father especially couldn’t get along with Star’s dad. They actually started fighting at the Silver Bell Ball when Star and I started dating.”

Laughing loudly “believe me Thomas, I know how that is. You should’ve seen Angie’s parents reaction when they found out her daughter was dating an artist!” Looking to his wife.

“I kept telling them, love is love and if my parents had a problem with Rafael they had a problem with me!” She hollers holding him.

Tom smiles brightly. “That’s a wonderful story! And eventually they accepted him?”

They both laugh even louder “no! They threatened to kill him so we eloped!”

Awkwardly laughing with them. “Wow, that’s a little extreme isn’t it?”

The laughter dies down and becomes happy silence “Well maybe but family is always protective. Rafael and I just agreed that we were family too and that we were meant to be together no matter what. True love.” They kiss quickly.

“That’s beautiful.” Tom sits and thinks for a moment. “I can tell why Marco is so kind. He gets it from both of you.”

 

Part 3:

Marco returns home to see Tom and his parents talking. “Hey Guys! What’s up?” He goes to Tom and kisses him gently.

“Hey. Your parents were just telling me some stories about themselves. How was school?” Marco’s face becomes sombre. “What happened?” Taking notice.

“I’m sorry that Jackie hit you. I wish you would’ve told me. However, you yelling like that was a little uncalled for.”

Embarrassed. “I’m sorry. She told you?”

He nods. “I understand that you two won’t be able to get along but I hope you can let her and I be friends. I told her the same thing.”

“Marco.”

Cutting him off “Please, Tom? I care about you both and don’t want this friction between us.”

Thinking it over for a second. “Okay, Marco. I won’t try to rip her head off. What did she say when you said this to her?”

“She said something similar. Thank you.” They hug tightly.

Suddenly Rafael Chimes in “Aww. Let me get my camera! Hold still!” He gets up to retrieve it.

“Dad!” Marco says his face turning bright red. Tom laughs but he’s just as embarrassed. “Sorry about this. My dad has a thing about “preserving precious moments”. We should just let him take the picture or he’ll never stop.” Rafael returns and the two pose for the photo, holding hands and smiling crookedly.

That night the two boys lay in Marco’s bed and talk for hours.


End file.
